Hero to Zero
by MentalDoughnut
Summary: Po and Monkey love to prank, but what happens when they go to far will they be able to clear things up or will they end up bringing others into the downward spiral of things getting worse. First story so be nice and would appreciate feedback (Grammar and Punctuation not the best, never was).
1. Chapter 1

The Valley of peace was almost silent, even though the day was as beautiful as possible, not one living soul felt like enjoying the weather. The famous Dragon Warrior had to everyone's disbelief betrayed them, causing shock to everyone that lived in the valley. He was always known for his warm heart and caring nature and was loved by all, that was until last night, where he and his primate friend had done something so unexpectedly stupid that it had landed the two justices of the peace under arrest by the very people that were well known to be their comrades, the rest of the Furious Five.

Po sat on the floor cold stone floor, his knees brought up to his face in shame "How did one joke go so badly wrong?" He thought to himself as he sat in the dungeon of the jade palace. He took a quick glance up to view his surrounding before hiding his face again. It was a plain stone room with two rags on the floor to be slept on, a single iron door and one lonely window in the top corner of the cell. Monkey was laid down on his pallet apparently asleep "How can Monkey sleep at a time like this" Po asked himself "Although," Po considered "It's not like it was his fault or anything. It was me being the complete opposite of awesome" He shifted his weight to lie down onto the pallet.

"Why just why did I have to try and pull of that stupid stunt why why why" He whispered as tears started to form in his eyes "and to make things worse not only have I ruined my reputation I dragged Monkey into this stupid escapade so now he's in bother too. I'm such a big fat stupid panda. " The last seven words were almost shouted by the panda causing Monkey to jump up into a defensive stance scanning the room.

"What the hell Po," Monkey threw at the panda. When he noticed the panda was the only creature in the room, crying on his mat covering his face with his forearm he let down his stance and strolled over to comfort the warrior. "Look Po," Monkey said with a calming and caring tone, "it's not just your fault. I joined you when I should have seen the possibility of this happening if it went wrong but I still managed to land myself in here"

"What the hell were they thinking doing something like that?" enquired Viper, a tree snake that was coiled up on a wooden chair in the kitchen.

"I don't think they were." Crane replied finishing his mouthful of soup

"But they obviously planned the prank and it's clear due to their actions that they would end up achieving nothing but this, I don't believe it. It's too odd" Stated Mantis

"Po is possibly the most immature person above the age of twenty in the whole of the valley but for Monkey to follow suit there is something wrong here" Tigress added finally deciding to input her view after being silent most of the meal

"Wrong, yes but it's obvious that they're guilty, they were caught red handed." Crane interjected

"I just wish we knew why." Viper asked looking down at the table as if it held all the answers

"I agree." Tigress stated sitting as her usual emotionless self

"Yeah." Crane and Mantis added simultaneously, as the remaining members of the five nodded in agreement

Grandmaster Shifu sat in the lotus position meditating under the beautifully blooming Sacred peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"What am I going to do with those two?" He questioned himself. "I know they wouldn't do this on purpose but urgh. Under protocol this kind of action requires banishment but I can't break up the Furious Five and the valley needs its Dragon Warrior. What am I going to do?" At this thought Shifu felt exhaustion fill up his body

"I need some sleep" he said out loud to himself. "I'll have to deal with them in the morning. I'll get Tigress to take the prisoners something to eat and tell everyone else to get some sleep." He started to slowly make his way back to the palace looking at his former Master's Staff all the way "I need your guidance Master I am lost." He said before heading off to find his students.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the four were finishing their dinner.

"Do you think we should talk to them?" Asked Viper curiously

"No, I'm sure Master Shifu will deal with them." Crane answered trying his best to hide his exhaustion even though he was stifling a yawn

"Yeah but…" Mantis stopped mid-sentence as Master Shifu walked in. "Students we have a long day of training ahead tomorrow, it might be a good idea for everyone to turn in for tonight." Shifu said in a voice that stated it was not a suggestion but a request

"Yes Master Shifu." They all said in union bowing in respect to their Master, with their fist against the palm of their other extremity. They all started to leave the kitchen, when Shifu called back Tigress

"Tigress would you mind taking the '_prisoners'_ a loaf of bread and bowl of soup each?" Shifu asked as he started walking back to his own room

"Of course not Master." She replied as she headed over to collect the stated food and make her way down to the dungeon

As Tigress got closer to the dungeon she could start to hear hushed whispers of comfort, which she recognised as Monkey's voice

"Look Po you done stupider things than this and they've been sorted out in the end with little harm done." Tigress heard Monkey say with forced humour hiding the still very obvious sorrow in his voice. "Remember when you paralysed Mantis at that geek convention, or when you got us all kicked out of the palace by Junjie?"

"How can I forget that, Tigress still hasn't forgiven me for making her have to run a birthday business." Po cut in before Monkey could bring up another of his plentiful mistakes. Starting to cheer up with a chuckle, tears were still present in his eyes but a weak smile crept onto his face.

"You're right I still haven't forgotten that, and I will get you back for it when I get the chance." Tigress spoke as she walked around the corner with a scowl on her face

"Aahh" Po screamed in shock as he heard Tigress speak out. "When did you get here, how much did you hear" He asked his face a mask of curiosity and a little discomfort finding out that his conversation was being eavesdropped on

"Only from about you paralysing Mantis" She replied indifferently, shrugging slightly as she put the food through the iron flap at the bottom of the door. "I was told to bring you this"

"Not hungry" Was the response she got from the last person in the whole of China she would ever expect to turn down food, especially considering that the two "Prisoners" hadn't been fed since that morning and it was now an hour after sunset in the middle of summer.

"Po … Did you just turn down food." An obvious expression of concern and confusion broke through Tigress' usually hard-core character, as Po called it but only for a split second. Monkey however was so shocked he dropped the bread he was holding to his mouth, causing it to fall and splash the primate in noodles as it landed in his bowl.

"Who are you and what did you do with Po" He stated with concern before placing his bowl of food which now had his half of the bread floating in on the floor, before walking over to Po. Po looked up just in time to see Monkey place his hands on Po's shoulders and start shaking a little more aggressively than he meant to. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PO." He repeated louder but with a voice on the verge of laughing, as he watched the head of the panda bounce back and forth. Spilling the soup Po was holding over the both of them.

"DAMM IT MONKEY" Po screamed at Monkey, standing up to watch the soup drip off his pants. "What the hell was that for?" Po asked in a mix of confusion and anger, which was not helped by the sight of the primate rolling on the floor in hysterics

Po looked over at Monkey before seeing the rest of Monkey's food behind him, causing an evil grin to spread over his features as an idea popped into his head.

"Monkey" Po said the smile still on his face as he picked up the bowl containing Monkey's food. "I think you need a bath." He stated as he poured the whole bowl over Monkey, who was still on the floor laughing. This caused the primate to jump up being his turn to stand obviously uncomfortable as the soup slipped down through his fur and clothes towards the floor. He just stood there his face only showing discomfort as the panda took his turn to roll on the floor laughing. "If only you could see you now, it's SSSOOOOOOO FUNNY" Po blurted out between laughs

"I hate you sometimes." Monkey groaned

"I can't believe how childish you two can be sometimes. Why the hell would you go and do… THAT." The female tiger shouted now fuming because of the fact it would be HER job to fetch more food and oversee the cleaning up. "You know what, you can stay like this until morning good night you two." She spoke with no emotion in her voice and a slight smile that looked as if she was inwardly laughing at the two soup soaked suckers in the cell. This caused Monkey to now look slightly afraid, as he hoped that she was joking knowing full well that she never did. Po on the other hand immediately stopped laughing sat up and looked dumbstruck as he watched the feline walk away.

"NO" they both screamed after her "PLEASE" they begged as she ignored them disappearing out of view. "Well that's just great." Po whispered to himself loud enough for Monkey to hear, as he slumped onto his wet mat

Tigress continued towards the master's sleeping quarters openly laughing, making sure to stay quiet enough so that nobody would hear her "_The look on their faces was priceless_." She thought to herself she would never admit it but it took all of her mental strength and discipline to keep an angry appearance as she watched the two '_children_' argue. She inwardly wanted to laugh along but she valued her pride and reputation too much to attempt that. What would people say if she did that, would they be thinking that the hard-core tigress was going soft or that she was finally lightning up?

"That will never happen." She scowled to herself for even considering that fact. True she had lightened up since Po came to the palace but not that far, NEVER that far even if she had been hiding something with the panda, all those years of training to show no weakness would not go down the drain. "No big fat panda is going to…" wait why was she thinking foul of him? All he was doing was being a good friend and more to her and the other Kung Fu Masters. No they were not just comrades but members of a family. "_Yes that's what we are a family_." She sighed to herself "_And family ... help each other no matter what_." She turned around heading back towards the two jokers, knowing that it was her obligation to help clean them up and get them something to actually eat. "_Besides" _She thought to herself with a slightly evil smirk "_by the way they were begging for me to come back, I think they have learned their lesson. If not I'll teach them in training." _The last part of that though caused the tiger'ssmirk to grow into an evilly frightening grin before turning unreadable again.

She turned the last corner to come into view of the holding cell only to freeze in shock. The door was wide open and without even looking through it she could tell what was transpiring on the other side of the large iron door

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?" Shifu was screaming during one of his, "what's the best thing to describe them" she pondered "outbursts, rants, telling offs?" whatever they were they could turn ugly at the least serious of times and by the tone of his voice the way it created fear into its victims and lone onlooker he was not happy at all. "FIRST THE VALLEY AND NOW YOUR CELL." Tigress was getting a big urge to leave before this somehow also became her fault like a lot of Po's other mistakes. She bit her lip and continued towards the "rant" as she decided to call it. "DO YOU NEVER LEARN AFTER EVERYTHING DO YOU THINK THIS A JOKE." He stopped only a split second to catch his breath before continuing. "IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU, WELL IS IT." The response he got was the last thing he thought he would hear and from the last person he expected to hear it from "What did you say" Master Shifu spoke his voice returning to its normal volume but holding the same tone with an added hint of confusion

"I said" trying to keep her tone objective as Tigress spoke to her Master "it not what it looks like." Shifu's temper rose as she repeated those words, all he could think was why is she defending them?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Sorry I didn't put the authors note on the first chapter haven't got used to the site controls, so here it is. First story for anything so please be nice and I would like some tips and tricks on how to continue or what my faults are but nice comments are well … nice and I will admit this is more or less of the bat, didn't do any planning so enjoy I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or anything affiliated with it excluding my personal copy of the movies**

The darkness of the palace dungeon flickered dimly in the gloom due to the only source of light being a single torch on the wall, that anyone who looked at it could tell would diminish soon and plunge the place into darkness, which would make the depressing feel of the place feel horrifying to the bravest of souls who were forced to stay there against their own will. Four creatures were present in the dungeon two were stood their arms locked behind their back in their own grasp, a monkey Master of Kung Fu and a panda best known as the Dragon Warrior who had their heads down in shame at their actions but not enough to obscure the clear view of what was unfolding in front of their horror stricken faces. The other two, one the Grandmaster of the palace and the last his pupil and adopted daughter. Their eyes not daring to break the bond in fear of the other viewing it as them backing down.

"Master Tigress what do you think you are doing questioning me?" Shifu finally spoke out after what seemed like hours to the four. His voice seemed calm but his eyes burnt to look at, Tigress wasn't one to back down though

"I am merely asking you to question what happened before you make a judgement." Shifu raised an eyebrow and gave her a look of this will be continued later

"Very well, tell me what transpired here" he spoke as he turned around to glare at the two quiet animals behind him, missing the slight break in tigress's attitude. "Well the argument isn't over yet but I count that as one win over Shifu." Tigress thought to herself.

"Right so what you are telling me is to cheer yourselves up you are going to sleep in noodle soup?" the grandmaster questioned his two students raising his eyebrow after Monkey finished his story of what happened since Tigress arrived on the scene.

"No why would we want to sleep soaking wet in noodle soup?" Po questioned completely forgetting the situation he, Monkey and Tigress if she wasn't careful were presently in. This caused a range of different reactions from all present; Tigress face-palmed and proceeded to shake her head in disbelief. Monkey took a step further away from Po for good measure in case Shifu lashed out. Po upon realising what he had done started a staring competition with the floor. Everyone was waiting for Shifu's reaction for what felt like forever as he just stared at the panda his left eye twitching with anger.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that panda." This caused a shocked everyone else until heard "But I'm now off to bed so you're going to have to wait until morning for this to be sorted out. Good night" gesturing to the messed up cell the two Male masters would have to sleep in before heading off to his room

"Well this is awkward." Po stated breaking the awkward silence that filled the room

"I'll say." Monkey chipped in as Tigress closed the cell door on them, locking them away in the still disgusting dungeon

"Can't you at least give us something to clean up with?" Po begged as Tigress locked the heavy iron door before placing the key on the opposite wall in its glass case

"Sorry Po but you heard Master Shifu. You have to stay like this until morning." The tiger stated before walking back to her own room to sleep

Well great things just couldn't get worse." Po stated as Monkey tried his best to sleep on the floor. Po looking at his friend getting comfortable enough to sleep on his soaked mat, decided to take a last look outside as best he could. Walking over to the barred window in the corner of the cell looking over at the valley it was night now. They had been in the cell for almost four hours and it was dark, but there was still a clear moonlit view to appreciate at least. Looking down at the valley he could see the full extent of the damage, most was untouched except the aftermath of the explosion that had consumed five full houses and the scorch marks that had consumed several more before being contained. Turning away from the window disheartened by the view below him, Po laid down on the mat causing it to squelch under him. Closing his eyes trying to get to sleep he succeeded half an hour later to fall into an uneasy slumber.

The next morning the gong sounded out to the whole valley waking those who had a business or other intentions to the start of the day. One person who normally struggled to wake up before the gong panicked when the sound rang through his shared cell, causing him to try and run through the large heavy door head first. The force of him propelling himself against the door knocked out the supposedly unbeatable great Dragon Warrior instantly. Monkey who being up before the gong just stared in disbelief at what the panda had just done, knowing full well he had to face Shifu alone.

"So he just ran into the door." Shifu questioned

"Yeah he got up panicked and ran into the door." Monkey replied, still stood upright in the centre of the cell with his head bowed to the floor

"Well maybe this will teach him to get up before the gong. That or the mocking from the rest of the five concerning the large bruise that will stain the whole left of his temple." Shifu said almost laughing at the state the panda had put himself in. "Almost forgot, I have decided on your punishment." Shifu said regaining his composure, as he relocked the door he had opened to check on Po. "Stocks." Shifu stated bluntly

"But Master Shifu that is not used for masters as it put them in danger of assassination." Monkey complained obviously not a fan of the idea

"Sorry Monkey Constable Hau decided on it and it is completely under his jurisdiction, nothing I can do. Don't worry though one of the five will protect you during the day and you will sleep here at night so your safety is guaranteed."

"Master Shifu." Viper screamed as she rounded the corner

"Viper what's wrong?" Shifu asked as he locked the cell holding Po and Monkey, where Monkey was using the rags he was given by Shifu when he arrived to clean

"The Musician's village was ransacked last night, tore through no chance to sound the alarm. Two deaths a lot more injured, but that's not the worst part." Viper said Concern lining her voice

"Why what makes this worse?" Shifu questioned confused to what makes a ransacked village with dead and injured worse

"They blame Po."

**AN. Sorry the chapter is shorter but I do other things. For example I am a 360 gamer and have recently got new games (was my birthday couple of weeks ago). I have jobs to sort out the house, friends, family and today I am doing some painting (wall not art) so please be patient.**

**Thank You Cookie M 2012, TheSupernova and WFeathersfor your reviews, think I forgot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hello I'm back, I was busy so here is the chapter. The first two chapters have been edited as I got a Beta reader A big thank you to TheSupernova for editing and KungFuPrincess, TheSupernova(Again), Warrior – Angel Of Darkness, Fallen Angel and Guest all your reviews were noted and happily accepted. (The authors notes for other chapters are unchanged.) **

"Look Constable Hau this is unnecessary Po is and has been in the cell all day there is no way he could have done the said damage to that village." Shifu stated this conversation was getting tiresome very quickly due to the elephant's complete disregard for everything but the rules.

"Shifu you know as well as I do that the criminal must go to the local jail to be transferred to Chor-Gom prison, due to the Masters connections with him you are all deemed unfit to detain him." The Constable challenged.

"We are deemed unfit? Might I remain you who captures all of the criminals around here as it's not you, or your team of paperweights." Shifu argued now completely losing his patience

"Watch your mouth Master Shifu, might I remind you who is in control of your Kung Fu permits." The Constable stated an evil smile consuming his face when he saw Shifu's drop. Knowing he had lost the argument Shifu turned around heading out of the Hall of Heroes towards the dungeon to collect Po, without turning around Shifu decided to ask one more question

"You said the decision is out of both of our hands, may I ask then in which hands does it sit?" Shifu stood in the doorway to the dungeon located in the back corner of the Hall of Heroes waiting patiently for the answer

"The decision has been given to the highest authority, who was informed by messenger this morning. The emperor will decide what happens to the Dragon Warrior now."

This is not good was the only thing that was going through Shifu's mind at that moment. The current emperor hated the Dragon Warrior, according to him Po was a disgrace to the name. Was it because of his species which most people deemed unfit for Kung Fu? No. Was it his maturity which could be seen as inappropriate for that of a warrior? No. It was the fact the emperor felt that the Dragon Warrior got more attention than him and was loved and celebrated by the people more. Jealousy is what drives the emperor to hate Po so much in fact that Shifu knew what the emperor would decide as he had already tried before.

"Monkey is Po still not awake?" Shifu asked Monkey as he unlocked and opened the heavy iron door to find Monkey mediating and Po still sprawled on his sleeping mat

"Help me carry him then." Shifu said with a sigh

"Why and I'm not allowed to leave until after my punishment am I not." Monkey asked confused about the situation at hand

"Things changed Monkey you have been pardoned on terms of tricked by a close friend and Po is to be moved to Chor-Gom, awaiting verdict from the emperor himself." Shifu said his voice lined with sadness

"WHAT you have got to be kidding the emperor he'll-" Monkey started screaming only to be interrupted by Shifu

"I know but there is nothing I can do. We might have been able to convince them he hadn't been there if he was uninjured, but trying to say he got that bruise by running into a door, I don't think we will have much luck, do you?"

"Been where Master?" Monkey asked obviously not following.

"Sorry Monkey you weren't there. There were reports of someone attacking the Musician's village. They believe it was Po." Shifu told Monkey who was beyond himself with disbelief

"But that's absurd Po would never." Monkey started before Shifu interrupted him again

"I know that Monkey, but that's not the worse part. Reports also say that the panda that attacked the village took a severe blow to the head and would have a mark like the one Po is carrying now."

Viper, Crane and Mantis were sat around the table in the kitchen with a stir fry when Monkey walked in.

"Hey Monkey aren't you meant to be in the dungeon." Mantis asked while stuffing his face with steamed vegetables

"Not anymore." Monkey replied taking a seat next to the praying mantis

"How come?" Crane asked eating his food with more grace then the insect the other side of the table

"Po got all the blame; they believe I was tricked into doing it." Monkey replied filling his bowl with a portion of the stir fry

"So what happens now we can't let Po reach Chor-Gom you know what will happen." Viper said causing an awkward silence to fill the room, nobody wanted to think about that

"So where is Tigress?" Monkey asked trying to break the awkward silence

"She hasn't left the training hall yet. She is really upset about Po." Viper told Monkey as she went to the sink to wash her bowl. "They have got a lot closer since he came here you know." Viper said a smile creeping on her face. "Honestly I thought they would get together soon especially in the last couple of weeks" she said before she finished with something that killed her smile "Until all this."

Tigress was fighting her way through the gauntlet of wooden warriors, her strikes and poses were perfect due to habit but her mind was distant. She fought with all her strength and fury, her actions direct expressions on how she was feeling-alone, lost, robbed and uncertain all because of the panda. She had been dating him officially for just over two weeks, which had been the best of her life ignoring the fact it was a secret, none of the others knew, well they probably had some suspicions but she had been careful. Now though he was gone and wouldn't be coming back unless someone did something unorthodox. Shifu had ordered the five not to do anything rash and under no circumstances to get involved, that wasn't going to stop Tigress however no chance. The great and mighty Master Tigress had a plan and as soon as Po left that cell tomorrow, she would put the plan into effect.

The day came as every other did. The sun rose and as soon as it broke the top of the mountain range the Gong was rung. The five as usual stepped out of the paper doors to their rooms the instant the gong was heard and as usual the panda was not in sight. But unlike usual after the good mornings were made the Dragon Warrior made no appearance and was not sent for. Today was the day that Po was to be taken to Chor-Gom and executed like some mere criminal he put in there, the mood was sad to say the least except for one who was more anxious than sad. Tigress's plan was simple; ambush the convoy, rescue Po and then hide somewhere no one would think to look for either of them.

It was morning when Po finally woke up after his hit to the head. His body was sore and the bruise on his head stung severely. He looked around to find he didn't recognise his surroundings or the voice he could hear singing just outside his cell.

"Hello" he called out to the voice hoping to get some answers

"Yes what is it" an elephant came into sight obviously the one who had been singing

"Where am I?" Po asked confused at his surroundings and situation

"You are in the local jail awaiting transfer to Chor-Gom for execution." The elephant informed him displeased with the conversation

Why what did I do?" Po asked growing more scared at what he was being told

"You are to be executed by order of the emperor for the destruction of the musicians village as well as our own, and for the murder of two innocent lives." The elephant answered bluntly

"WHAT?" Po questioned obviously in disbelief "This can't be happening, oh no this can't be happening I didn't do those things did I?" Po whispered while lying down on his bunk, while covering his face with his forearm

"What do you mean by did I?" the constable asked

"I don't remember anything." Po answered, not bothering to look at Constable Hau

"Define anything panda."

"I don't even know who I am or what my name is."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello This chapter was made due to the fact of a review from WFeathers who pointed out that I had skipped a large chunk of timeline between chapter 3-4. I therefore decided to make a new chapter 4 and move the existing one to chapter 5. Also I need to inform the readers again (I think I said before.) that the next update won't be for a while as I am going on holiday for two weeks, sorry.**

**Thank you to WFeathers and Goddess of Imaginary/Fallen Angel for their revews on the old chapter 4, Cookie M 2012 for their review on chapter 3 and TheSupernova for Beta reading all my chapters before release.**

**On to the story:**

"So what you are telling me is that you don't remember anything, nothing at all?" Constable Hau stated getting more irate at what the panda in front of him was saying, not believing a single word that was coming from its mouth.

"No, nothing at all come on please, please do not send me to die." Po begged scared for his life. "You can't punish me for a crime I don't know I committed… can you?" Po questioned trying to find any loophole or lifeline to bargain with.

"This is no longer a decision for me to make you will be transferred to Chor-Gom in the morning to be trialled." Constable Hau stated preparing to walk out of the door.

"Wait no don't you believe me, I'm innocent." Po screamed after the constable as he was about to close the door, causing the constable to hesitate. He just stared at the Panda deciding whether it was worth saying something else as the panda knelt holding onto the bars that caged him, pleading.

"Oh of course I believe you, in fact I'm going to send a message to Chor-Gom explaining the whole Ideal right know." Constable Hau told the panda sarcastically, growing angry at the charade the panda was so eager to hold in place, obviously believing his lies would somehow convince everyone and save his life. Fat chance at fooling this elephant the constable thought as he locked the door and walked away. Po however in fear and hope had missed the sarcastic tone of the Constable and therefore believed every word he had just heard.

"Finally something is going my way." Po spoke out loud relieved at this shred of light that had shone on these dark times. He proceeded to lift himself of the ground, where he was knelt leaning against the bars, pleading only seconds before. Lying down on the cot he took one last look at the dark starry night before falling into a calm relaxing sleep.

Tigress awoke a few minutes before the Gong was to sound throughout the valley. Her keen, trained mind taking only seconds to jump into action. She got up checking that all details were ready for when she went to rescue Po. Happy that all her needed items including food, water, clothes, a special mixture in a glass bottle and the letter to leave behind for her friends were all there and sorted she decided to put her plan into effect. She walked over to her bed before removing a vial that she hid under her pillow the night before. Unscrewing the lid she downed the pink contents, forced to stifle a cough at the vile taste of the liquid as to not wake the rest of the five, who were only on the other side of thin paper walls. She then went back to bed waiting for the contents of the vial to take effect. The potion that Tigress drank gave the drinker a high fever as well as raising her body temperature to give the impression of being ill.

"Good morning master." Was heard outside of her room, spoken by the very people she trusted the most and was about to abandon for the sake of one panda.

"Good morning stu…" Master Shifu said before cutting of one sentence to start another. "Where is Tigress? Tigress are you in there?" Shifu questioned not used to Tigress being the one to fail to wake up.

"Y-Yes Master, give me a second." Tigress spoke in the best sick voice she could as she slowly got out of bed. Hoping that the others would buy it and that the strength in her voice she wasn't good at hiding would be overlooked due to her 'Symptoms' of being ill. She had barely got out of bed before Shifu barged into her room obviously demanding to know the reason she had slept in, only to see a very ill looking Tigress.

"Tigress you are sick" Shifu stated not expecting Tigress to be sick, in his defence she never was excluding that bout of river fever of course. "Very well you shall have to spend the day in bed, no training.

"But master I…" Tigress started before being cut off by Shifu. She knew full well she would have to act as if she did want to train despite the fact she didn't otherwise she would start arousing suspicions.

"No buts Tigress you are ill and therefore will have to spend the day in bed. I shall have someone bring you some food and water later on but for now I will leave Viper to look after..."

"NO." Tigress interrupted Shifu not happy with the idea of viper being left to look after her as it would ruin her plan to help Po. Her sudden outburst however had confused Shifu and the rest of the five who had gather outside her door to check on her. "I mean no, I do not need someone to look after me I'm perfectly capable and that doesn't matter as I'm not sick so I can go and train with the others.

"No you can't." Shifu said his voice showing he was losing patience with the tiger's stubbornness. "You are sick and therefore staying in bed, fine if you want to be alone but you are to get back in bed and stay there." Shifu was now shouting to try and drive home his point, as Tigress stood in front of him looking as if she was about to say something. "Furthermore should you be found out of bed without a good reason you will not be training for a week, do I make myself clear." Tigress stared at him for a few second before giving in with a sigh.

"Yes master." Tigress said as she climbed back into bed

"Good now the rest of you off to train and someone bring Tigress some food at lunch." Shifu said pleased with getting Tigress to comply as he walked off to meditate. Tigress waited for a little while after everyone left; just to be sure she wouldn't be caught sneaking out. Climbing out of bed she slung her travel pack over her shoulder before heading off towards the village. From the top of the thousand stairs she could start to see life flooding the streets going about their own business as Tigress walked towards them. She could also see what she wanted which was Po just getting prepared for transport, as he was chained up and thrown into a carriage for the journey to Chor-Gom.

"Good I haven't missed him." Tigress said to herself as she walked down to the prison arriving a few minutes later to be welcomed by fifteen Rhino guards and a confused Constable Hau.

"Master Tigress" Constable Hau greeted her. "What would you be doing here at this time? And why are you here when you look like you're not very well." Tigress almost panicked when she realised she still hadn't got rid of the effects of the potion

"Take this potion and you can fool anybody you are sick, then all you need to do is take a drink of water and you'll look right as rain." The old goat that sold her the potion had told her.

Thinking quickly Tigress responded to the Constable. "Oh this" she said gesturing to her face. "I haven't had anything to drink for a couple of days, would you mind getting me a glass of water before we talk, please." The Constable responded with a grunt before walking away and returning with a full glass of water a few moments later, which Tigress downed quickly before handing the glass back to the Constable. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Right and now for why I am here Master Shifu has requested me to accompany the guards in escorting Po to Chor-Gom." Tigress told Hau keeping a business like attitude towards the Constable.

"I'm sorry but as I have already told Master Shifu you and the other masters are no longer deemed fit to detain this Panda." Constable Hau said annoyed that Shifu was getting involved, despite his warning not to.

"Yes Master Shifu told me you would say that, he also told me to say that Po is too dangerous to be controlled by so few untrained men, when he has been trained to tackle many." Tigress stated pleased when she saw the Constable stiffen up thinking she won.

"Y-yes but still." Constable Hau stuttered unable to think of good reason to counter her argument. "You are close to the panda and therefore cannot be involved in his sentence; in any way even detaining and transporting.

"And I respect that, however I am not transporting him the guards are I'm just going to protect the guards and even if you still don't want me to go, the path they have to take consists completely of free land and therefore I could follow them without breaking any laws." Tigress stated smiling as she saw Constable Hau frown in disappointment at being beaten as she spoke the truth. Even if he found a way to say she could not go, she could follow the carriage and as long as she didn't interfere.

"Fine you may go with the guards." The constable told Tigress before proceeding to address the guards. "You are free to go when ready and by the way Master Tigress will be accompanying you in case the prisoner causes any complications."

"Yes sir we shall head out right away." The superior of the guards who was identified by a more show-off uniform replied to the elephant as he walked away before turning to talk to Tigress. "This way master we leave immediately." He said pointing towards the carriage.

"After you sir." Tigress responded before following the Guard after the now mobile carriage.

The Guards had made a convoy while following the carriage. Two pulled the heavy carriage that was led by another the leader of the guards while another two pushed. The other guards were all stationed around the carriage; four bringing up the rear and three on either side while Tigress followed behind the two pushing, in front of the four that made up the rear guard.

They had been on the road for a couple of hours before they decided to set up camp for lunch all the guards except two who stayed to watch the prisoner sat down. That was until Tigress dismissed them saying she would keep an eye on him and take him some food and water. They proceeded to sit down with the others after explaining to the leader of the tiger's generous offer, as Tigress stepped into the carriage. She was greeted differently to what she expected; she expected to be greeted by a happy "Tigress." Instead all she received was a sideways glance with a grunted "hi."

"I thought you would be happy to see me Po, after all we have known each other for years now. We even started dating a couple of weeks ago." Tigress said hurt by Po's actions towards her

"Wait what you know who I am?" Po said suddenly interested in what the tiger stood in front of him had to say. "Who are you?"

"Of course I know who you are Po, It's me Tigress. Don't you remember?" Tigress said upset that the person who she liked as more than a friend. The first person she had liked as more than a friend in fact had no idea who she was. That was until she gazed upon the bruise that still stained his temple and realisation hit her. "Of course the hit to the head, you have amnesia. Don't worry your memories will return in time. I'm going to get you out of here, just take this food and water." She told him handing him a jug of water and piece of bread. "And about half an hour after we start moving again cause a commotion, you got it?" She said eyeing him carefully to make sure he understood.

"Yes but I don't understand what's going on." He said confusion written all over his face.

"You don't have to just follow my instructions and everything will be fine Ok." Tigress said as she laid her hand on the pandas shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Ok."

"Good see you later." Tigress said before finally leaving the carriage to eat her own food. Time passed by slowly as nothing interesting happened. They had finished their lunch and had started walking again. "He should have done something by now." Tigress muttered to herself as she followed the carriage, before a loud ringing of chains being thrown around clashed from inside the carriage. Better late than never Tigress though to herself as she watched all the guards gather around the carriage weapons drawn.

"Master Tigress would you mind taking care of this." The lead guard asked her

"Of course." She replied stepping into the carriage to find Po struggling against the chains holding him down. She placed a finger over her muzzle signalling him to be quite before drawing out to pieces of cloth, placing one over her face to cover her mouth and handing the other to Po who quickly did the same. She then went digging back in her bag, pulling out the mysterious glass bottle before smashing it on the ground. The bottle exploded in a mixture of sharp glass and a white gas, which quickly started consuming the surrounding air causing Po and Tigress to start feeling light headed. Outside however where the guards hadn't covered their faces in time, the sound of bodies hitting the floor was heard.

"What was that?" Po asked still holding the cloth to his face.

"Knock out gas." She replied before going back to the entrance before turning back to Po. "I'm going to go and get the key for your chains, whatever you do don't remove that piece of cloth from in front of your face. You do and you'll be unconscious instantly and that will ruin the plan." She told him as she disappeared returning a minute later with the key. She unchained the panda before leading him away from the carriage and unconscious guards. When she felt that they were far enough away she took away her cloth face mask as well as taking Po's away from him and stuffing them back in her bag.

"Alright, so what now?" Po asked Tigress overjoyed at the fact he was finally out of the chains and in fresh air.

"We run."

**AN. Thanks for reading. Please review all of them are looked at, thanked and even taken into consideration if they have something for me to improve on.**

**MentalDoughnut out and leaving on holiday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: (Previously chapter 4, the new chapter is now chapter 4. This one has been left unchanged, even Authors Notes.) **

**hello readers I'm back sorry for the wait but I have had a couple of things I needed to work on, especially when I am going on holiday for two weeks on the 10****th ****(Not taking laptop either so no updates sorry). I have also been helping a YouTuber with some material. (ebanksstudios, Call of Duty stuff.) So thank you to Fallen Angel and BethCamella for your reviews it's always nice to know people are enjoying the story. Finally would it be possible for some more reviews please, some with ideas for improvement or just your views as last chapter I felt as if I had done something wrong and no one liked it.**

They ran through the woods dodging low hanging branches and large wooden tree trunks left, right and centre as they tried to escape the captors that would be on their tails as soon as word got out of what had happened. A mere thirty minutes ago the former dragon warrior had been locked up in a carriage belonging to a convoy, the same convoy that was heading for Chor-Gom and the executioner assigned to end the title stripped panda. However the convoy wouldn't make it to Chor-Gom with the panda, the famous master Tigress had intercepted and neutralized the convoy thus saving the panda from his fate of death, for now. Only one more task remained for the two outcasts to escape.

"Come on Po hurry up or we will never get away. We need to get where we are going by sundown or the rest of the Five will catch up." Tigress said turning around to face the panda that was breathing heavily on hands and knees, trembling as if he was going to collapse closer to the ground. "Po come on get up, we can't afford another rest stop it would be the third one in half an hour. Tigress stated trying to get the panda back on his feet by lifting his left arm.

"But why, the rest stops only last a few seconds and we haven't stopped running, why can't we take a proper break?" Po questioned getting up slowly on shaky feet.

"Po I can sympathise the fact that you can't remember anything but we don't have time you know where that group of rhinos were taking you don't you?"

"No I don't all I know is I was tied up going somewhere, I have no idea where and then I was taken away from them by you, who I don't even know your name despite the fact you seem to know all about me. I then am forced to run with no rest which is totally not awesome for a reason no one has seemed to want to tell me." Po said pushing Tigress from under his arm, where she was supporting him, so he could look straight at her. Tigress sighed before looking straight at the panda to answer his questions.

"In short you were tricked into doing something stupid and then while you were locked away awaiting punishment you were framed for pillaging a local village and killing some of the locals."

"WHAT." Po screamed not expecting the answer he was given. "So what would have happened if the guards, they were guards right." He was answered by a confirming nod from Tigress. "Right, so what would have happened if the guards had taken me to wherever they were taking me?" Po asked his voice starting to trail of as he dreaded the answer.

"You would have been put to death." Tigress stated bluntly, crossing her arms as her expression became irritated. She hoped she had just driven it into the panda; the severity of the situation.

"I guess I owe you my life then, Thanks." Po said his voice still only just above that of a whisper as his twiddled his thumbs.

"Yes I guess you d..." Tigress stopped mid-sentence as another voice cut into the conversation.

"Hey guys they are over here." A rhino guard called out, as he ran towards the two outcast warriors.

"Dammit." Tigress swore as she grabbed Po and started running in the direction they were heading before the rest stop, away from the group of guards that was steadily increasing in size as more of the guards that must have been searching for them joined the guard that had called out their position. "Run, Come on Po hurry up, we have to get to the bridge a quarter of a mile up this road." Tigress said to Po as she tried to keep him running fast enough.

"What … is … at the … bridge?" Po panted already out of breath after running for thirty seconds.

"Nothing but when we cross it we can cut the line and collapse the bridge, the way around is two days sprint on rough terrain." Tigress spoke only loud enough for the panting panda to hear so the guards didn't know their plan.

"Are we there yet?" Po asked after what seemed like hours to him.

"No but we are close" Tigress said sweat starting to show on hear fur as it glistened from the beating sun, as they ran into a rather large clearing, about the size of the Hall of Heroes. Tigress took the chance of the open space to glance back over her shoulder to see where the guards were, only to receive a sight that made her go wide eyed for a second. Trailing only fifty yards behind them were the guards but that's not what scared her. The other four of the furious five had joined the chase and were gaining. At this rate they would only be halfway across the bridge by the time the others got to it.

"I can see the bridge." Po screamed in delight of the fact he would get to rest as soon as he made it across. The bridge stretched over a large gorge that seemed endless in both ways from the location of the bridge. The bridge itself was an old piece of craftsmanship; it consisted of four long ropes hovering across the bottomless pit of mist in a square shape, with old dark brown and green mossy planks providing the floor ties to the bottom two ropes and interlaced smaller ropes providing the barriers to stop poor souls from falling to the misty depths below.

"Sanctuary is on the other side hurry up." Tigress screamed as they made it to the rickety bridge running at full speed onto the old creation.

"Whoa" Po complained as the bridge rocked under their feet as they made it to the middle where the bridge was dipping almost five foot lower than the supports on either side of the chasm.

"Cut the ropes." One of the guards shouted causing both Po and Tigress to panic.

"NO, PLEASE." Po screamed turning to face the guards that were crowding on the side, blocking Tigress's path and leaving both vulnerable in the middle of the bridge.

"PO, GET A MOVE ON RUN." Tigress screamed trying to push past the panda to no avail as his form took up the whole width of the bridge.

"Nothing personal." The commander of the rhinos stated as he cut through the first rope, causing the left barrier fall, the bridge began to shake forcing the two escapees to grab on to the other side before that was cut loose too. With only the floor left as the bridge shook, Po and Tigress were forced to hold onto the planks of wood that made up the floor as the bridge was slowly being demolished with them still in the middle of it, hovering over a deadly drop. Another rope was cut leaving only one left as the floor turned ninety degrees leaving it impossible to stand on as the bridge still shook uncontrollably. Po started to fall as the third rope was cut starting the inevitable fall to his doom, only to be caught by Tigress who was dangling from the last rope with one hand while holding him with her other.

"Hold on." Tigress whined as the strain of both their weights took its toll on her already sore body.

"It's over, I'm sorry." Po cried as the last rope was cut sending them down into the mist still clinging to each other as they fell into the apparently bottomless hole. The rest of the five stood still on the edge of the cliff as they watched their two best friends and comrades who they considered family, fall into the darkness as silent tears struck their face as they stared into the darkness hoping for a miracle that never came.

"Maybe they have hold of the bottom of the bridge." Monkey said hopefully as they watched the rope sway left and right, only for the supports on the other side to give way and crumble into the darkness with their friends. The cheers of the guards drowned out the sounds of the sobs from Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper as they let out the sorrow of losing such a large part of their life that had been there for so long.

**AN. Thanks for reading see you later from MentalDoughnut.**


End file.
